CWA Character Wiki:Code of Conduct
In accordance with Wikia's community guidelines, the following Wiki Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki, '' Has established the following '''Code of Conduct' and rules to be followed by all users and guest. Warning! If you wish to engage in any behavior that violates this Code of Conduct, You are urged to do so on other Wiki and or websites, Where such behavior is acceptable! You may also be subject to punishments depending on the situation that has occured. Chat Rules *Refrain from speaking about such controversial topics as religion and politics, glitches about the game or Wiki. *No spamming, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message repeatedly, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *Do not use foul language in the chat room, even if you censor it, Also do not bypass the filter! *Do not excessively advertise other websites. *Do not bully or threaten other users at any time! *Do not talk about sex, drugs, violence, or real world weapons. *Do not advertise other wikis on this Wiki. *Do not post hate, speech or crime in the chat room that may offend other users. *Respect all users and treat them the same! *Do not have role play sessions unless a majority of the users online in chat are agreeing to do so. *Do not link profane or disturbing sites. *Keep discussions family friendly at all times and remember to have fun! *Do not rename links to hide their destination NOTE: To report a chat incident, upload screenshots of what happened unless an admin requests otherwise (Limit 1 Screenshot per incident, please). Code of Conduct *'No personal attacks, threats, or name-calling directed at other people or yourself in anyway.' *'No excessive use of adult language.' No swearing of any kind will be tolerated on this Wiki, If it happens in our chat room, you will be and can be removed without warning. **'Do not post images with adult language or offensive content.' Because images appear in our new files gallery, it's important to keep them clean. Further, offensive images are often used for spamming, trolling, or vandalism, so this will not be tolerated. *'No spamming', which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable on our wiki.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki and the user will be banned. *'Do not impersonate other users. Even if the other user is aware of what it happening, It will not be tolerated on Clone Wars Character Wiki.' *'Do not spread false information about other users.' *'Do not support or encourage vandalism' *'No trolling allowed on this wiki', where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Also Note While this wiki is a place for players to make their own unique character stories, and therefore has very few format guidelines, there are some rules which must be followed. Please do not add any foul/inappropriate language to pages or chat, if you do there will be punishment; Punishment varies on the act and/or the past history of the user from previous blocks. Wiki Usernames that contain foul/inappropriate language or users with provocative/inappropriate avatars will not be allowed to edit. Please do NOT use this wiki to promote religion, politics or gangs. Agreement All registered users and guest who use Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki, automatically are agreeing to all of the following listed on this page. Category:CWA Character Wiki